bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
BakuTech
]] , Baku-tech, or Bakugan Technical, is a series of Bakugan currently in Japan. According to Bakugan Japanese official website, BakuTech series is Bakugan with outstanding performance,http://www.bakugan.jp/news/?m=201006 while some are just differently packaged Special Attack Bakugan or Baku Sky Raiders, some are completely original, from manga BakuTech! Bakugan and have the feature of being able to swap parts from other such Bakugan. The official description of BakuTech on Official Battlefield W STD is: 'Power, technique, strategy. Only Bakugan has elements of all sports and games. Reigning from the peak is what we call Baku-tech!' CoroCoro Comic consists in the development of this Bakugan series.http://item.rakuten.co.jp/es-toys/4979750779831/?scid=af_pc_link_tbl&sc2id=57119893 BakuTech Convert System switching parts by using BakuTech Convert System]] BakuTech Convert System can enable different Bakugan with this system to exchange parts made of different material, such as metal and plastic. Currently Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Kilan Leoness, Van Falco, Gran Panzer, Dio Sivac, Saint Aquas, Blan Shoult, Gren Dragaon, Zero Munikis, Gigan Taures, Gavli Anacon, Killer Volca, Zak Jaguard, Hammer Cannon, Bone Skuls, Flame Aigle, G-Ganorada, Well Galow, Acro Gezard, Borg Mahisas, Gif Jinryu, Rise Dragaon, Hollow Munikis, Nata Nagina, Sechs Tavanel, Tri Falco, Shield Leoness, Hagger Dguma, Twin Doubrew, Gravity Nome, Win Dmill, Dagger Odos, Kachia Gell, Butta Gill, Seis Tavanel, Kal Lukan, Let's Gao, En Glide, and Sea Slug are known of being equipped by BakuTech Convert System. At the beginning of the series, most of the Japanese original BakuTech has stickers for decoration of Convert Parts, but it is not the case later after Gran Panzer. Bind System separated with Bind System]] Similar to BakuMutant, enables exchange of half spheres of the Bakugan called Bind Parts instead of only Cross (armor-like part) and Sole (feet part) in BakuTech Convert System. However, unlike BakuMutant, Bakugan with Bind System does not have a button for connecting and separating the half spheres. Moreover, Bind Parts of Bind System Bakugan have more equal portion than BakuMutant Bakugan and the magnet of Bakugan with Bind System is located at the front hemisphere instead of back hemisphere in BakuMutant Bakugan. Bakugan with Bind System has their own naming method that front Bind Parts and back Bind Parts have their respective names. Front hemisphere is named by the second part of the Bakugan's name while back hemisphere is named by the first word in the Bakugan's name. Therefore, following the exchange of Bind Parts, the name of the Bind System Bakugan will also change. However, the exchange of hemispheres will not change the Attribute of Bind System Bakugan, which is the largest difference between Bind System and BakuMutant in game. Currently Go Garyu, Gaga Horus, Jigen Dragaon, Jiba Fudou, Bujin Dragaon, Ogre Leoness, & Lashow Falco are known of being equipped by Bind System, each of them have their front and back Bind Parts in different colors. The Kanji representing 'Bind' in the Japanese name of Bind System, (kagō), means chemical combination. Kai The reissued older releases of the BakuTech series bear the suffix of after their names. Kai is from the Japanese verb meaning "modify" or the noun meaning "reformation." As the suffix suggests, each of the Kai releases have a different color palette from the original releases. More importantly, each of them has some of the plastic non-Convert Parts, usually located at the lower part of the Bakugan, changed into metal, which lowers the centre of gravity of and gives extra weight to the Bakugan, consequently increasing its defensive power. However, the change of the centre of gravity may make the Bakugan only suitable for curve shoot with its Convert Parts unchanged. The BakuTech released as Kai are Blan Shoult, Zak Jaguard, Killer Volca, G-Ganorada and Saint Aquas. Package Earlier BakuTech series (BTC-01 to BTC-11) have the Bakugan in a blister card packaging, however, from BTC-12 onwards, some BakuTech from the blister carded series (particularly that of Team Dragaon) have been re-released in new packaging. For the individual packaged BakuTech; this new packaging consists of creatively-designed boxes with hang tabs depicting shots and information about the contents of the box. Inside the box is a cardboard tray that holds the Bakugan in place. The Metal Gate Card, Ability card, instruction/play manual, enquette code post card (and occasionally stickers) are placed in the fold-up compartment underneath. From BTC-38 and starting with the Shadow Sanjushi's Guardian Bakugan; BakuTech series are now presented in Window Box Packaging. Naming Unlike the Bakugan in the Battle Brawlers series, the naming of BakuTech Bakugan is more Japanized, as the supposed target market of BakuTech is Japan. Each of the BakuTech's Japanese name includes a kanji, which briefly explains the characteristic or nature of that BakuTech. However, this Kanji will be read according to neither their on'yomi, or kun'yomi; instead, the first word of that Bakugan's name is assigned as the reading of the kanji. Besides kanji included in the name of each Bakugan, BakuTech's name are mainly of Japanese origin. The most notable example is Kachia Gell, which the whole name is devived from the Japanese phrase for to strike opponent's upper body from below with elbow, 搗ち上げる. Nevertheless, it is more common that only the first or second word of the name comes from Japanese, for example, 'Gavli' in Gavli Anacon is derived from biting, かぶりつく (kaburitsuku) and 'Odos' in Dagger Odos is derived from to threaten, (odosu). Few BakuTech have a Japanese onomatopoeia as their names' origin, such as 'Dragaon' in Flare Dragaon that one of its derivations is the onomatopoeia for roaring, 'gao'. On the other hand, English is also a common derivation for BakuTech's name. Besides apparent examples, there are also some more implicit cases like 'Win Dmill' which is a pun on windmill and 'Doubrew' in Twin Doubrew which is a pun on the Japanese pronunciation for . Still, some BakuTech's name has an origin other than Japanese or even English, such as 'Gran Panzer', which is the German for "Grand Tanks", and 'Dio Sivac', in which 'Dio' is the Italian for God while Sivac may be derived from a major Hindu deity called Shiva. A BakuTech's name is not restricted to a single origin. For example, 'Mahisas' in Borg Mahisas which comes from the Japanese for paralysis, 麻痺 (mahi), and to sting, 刺す (sasu), and 'Gezard' in Acro Gezard which may be a portmanteau of Ge'cko and Li'zard, or also be derived from the Japanese for prostrating, 土下座 (dogeza). Types As shown in the Packaging, there are three main types of BakuTech: "Technique and Trick", "Attack and Balance", and "Defense and Occupied". *Attack and Balance are usually Pyrus and Darkus BakuTech that has a special feature that allows it to easily perform Critical K.O. on opponents (Attack). While some of them have balanced stats in the Pentagon Parameter (Balance). *Technique and Trick are usually Ventus and Aquos BakuTech whose special features allow it to evade Critical K.O. (Trick) or jump/move into another Gate Card (Technique). *Defense and Occupied are usually Haos and Subterra BakuTech whose special features involve prevention of Critical K.O. (Defense). These types of BakuTech are also characterized by the huge space they occupy on the Gate Card (Occupied). Attributes and Coloring Unlike the Battle Brawlers series that follows a strict and standard color schemes and shades for every attribute per season; BakuTech largely deviated from that established trend. Pyrus BakuTech have Garnet red as their predominant color. Secondary colors could range from Pure white and bright yellow. The most notable BakuTech to deviate from this color scheme is G-Ganorada which has frosted Orange and gold as its secondary colors. Aquos BakuTech have Sapphire blue as their predominant colors. Secondary colors are Pure White for earlier releases such as Saint Aquas and Killer Volca; while later releases like Gif Jinryu have silvery secondary colors. Ventus BakuTech color scheme can be hardly summarized as the number of them is limited. Van Falco has frosted blue green primary coloring and then white and yellow secondary colors, while its evolution, Tri Falco, has its secondary color in silver instead of white. Win Dmill has Emerald and silver as its primary and secondary color scheme respectively. Subterra BakuTech also do not have a common color scheme with each other as if they have their own color palette for each release. Gran Panzer has a darker tan compared to the standard Subterra Bakugan from the Battle Brawlers series (Bakugan: New Vestroia at the time when Panzer is released in Japan). Acro Gezard is predominantly bright yellow with neon green and black highlight. Hugger Dguma has the darkest shade of tan which is reminiscent to the first color scheme of B1-sized Subterra Bakugan. The only Subterra BakuTech that seemingly have the same colors is Zak Jaguard and Gavli Anacon with mostly solid yellow coloring plus black secondary colors. Haos BakuTech are primarily Solid White in color with some sky blue and bright yellow secondary colors. Gigan Taures is the most unique of the bunch as its original color scheme has Black as its base color. Darkus BakuTech are all predominantly granite black in color. Their differences are in their secondary colors notaby the others having it in red and yellow or gold; Zakuro's Dio Sivac, Bone Skuls and Seis Tavanel in frosted apple green. Size Most BakuTech releases have the standard 32mm diameter as B2-sized Bakugan. However, some later releases have slightly greater diameter (36mm, same as BakuBlaster) to accommodate extra features and increase occupying area. There are no 36mm Bakugan equipped with BakuTech Convert System, until the release of Sanzu Hollowbos. List of 36mm BakuTech *Go Garyu *Gaga Horus *Nino Daishow *Tor Nado *Barri Beyond *Jigen Dragaon *Jiba Fudou *Bujin Dragaon *Sanzu Hollowbos *Rashow Falco *Ogre Leoness *Yodan Sifour *Os Press *Zeta Munikis Instruction Only original Bakugan from BakuTech series and Baku Sky Raiders has instruction included. At first, it is called 'How to Play (the name of the Bakugan)', but since Gavli Anacon, its name has been changed into 'Instruction of (the name of the Bakugan)'. Besides, the content of the instruction changes from time to time as well. Most instruction manuals contain enumeration of the parts included in the package, explanations about the BakuTech Convert System, guide on how to close the Bakugan and brief description of the Bakugan. Besides, there is extra content sometimes. List of BakuTech Bakugan Products Booster Packs *BTC-01 Pyrus Flare Dragaon *BTC-02 Darkus Destroy Munikis *BTC-03 Pyrus Delta Dragonoid (32mm) *BTC-04 Darkus Infinity Dragonoid *BTC-05 Subterra Alpha Hydranoid *BTC-06 Aquos Vandarus *BTC-07 Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas *BTC-08 Haos Kilan Leoness *BTC-09 Aquos Mystic Elico *BTC-10 Ventus Orbit Helios *BTC-11 Ventus Van Falco *BTC-12 Subterra Gran Panzer *BTC-13 Darkus Dio Sivac *BTC-14 Aquos Saint Aquas *BTC-15 Pyrus Flare Dragaon (New package) *BTC-16 Darkus Destroy Munikis (New Package) *BTC-17 Haos Kilan Leoness (New Package) *BTC-18 Ventus Van Falco (New Package) *BTC-22 Haos Blan Shoult *BTC-24 Pyrus Gren Dragaon *BTC-25 Darkus Zero Munikis *BTC-26 Haos Gigan Taures *BTC-27 Subterra Gavli Anacon *BTC-31 Pyrus Hammer Cannon *BTC-32 Darkus Bone Skuls *BTC-34 Pyrus Flame Aigle *BTC-36 Haos Jaakor *BTC-37 Ventus Skytruss *BTC-38 Pyrus G-Ganorada *BTC-40 Haos Well Galow *BTC-41 Subterra Acro Gezard *BTC-43 Darkus Borg Mahisas *BTC-44 Pyrus Rise Dragaon *BTC-45 Darkus Hollow Munikis *BTC-46 Ventus Tri Falco *BTC-47 Haos Shield Leoness *BTC-48 Subterra Hagger Dguma *BTC-49 Pyrus Kachia Gell *BTC-50 Aquos Butta Gill *BTC-51 Aquos Twin Doubrew *BTC-52 Darkus Seis Tavanel *BTC-53 Subterra Zak Jaguard Kai *BTC-54 Aquos Killer Volca Kai *BTC-55 Haos Blan Shoult Kai *BTC-56 Pyrus Gaga Horus *BTC-57 Subterra Tor Nado *BTC-58 Ventus Nino Daishow *BTC-59 Aquos Saint Aquas Kai *BTC-60 Aquos Barri Beyond *BTC-61 Pyrus G-Ganorada Kai *BTC-62 Aquos Go Garyu *BTC-63 Aquos Gif Jinryu *BTC-65 Haos Naga Daja *BTC-66 Pyrus Jigen Dragaon *BTC-67 Subterra Jiba Fudou *BTC-68 Darkus Yodan Sifour *BTC-70 Darkus Os Press *BTC-71 Darkus Sanzu Hollowbos *BTC-72 Haos Ogre Leoness *BTC-77 Ventus Lashow Falco *BTK-01 Rise Hollow Twin Pack Limited Edition *BTK-04 Bakutan no Kizuna Pyrus Jigen Dragaon Expansion Packs *BCV-20 BakuTech Expansion Pack Blue Blaze Ver. *BCV-21 BakuTech Expansion Pack *BCV-22 BakuTech Expansion Pack Grey Dragon Ver. *BCV-22 BakuTech Expansion Pack Starter Decks *BTC-19 Battle Master Set *BTC-20 Perfect Stand Set *BTC-33 Saint Dragon Ultra Hybrid Set *BTC-42 BakuTech Corocoro Victory Deck Vol. 4 (Tentative) *BTD-01 UijinDeck Team Dragaon *BTD-02 ShutsujinDeck Shadow Sanjushi *BTD-03 Rise Deck *BTD-04 Hollow Deck *BTD-05 Shield Deck *BTD-06 Win Deck *BTD-07 Champion Deck *BTD-08 Go Deck *BTD-09 Jigen Deck *BTD-10 Jiba Deck *BTD-11 Sanzu Deck *BTD-12 Destiny Deck Others *BOT-01b Bakugan Battle Field DX Set *BTC-28 BakuTech Entry Value Pack *BTC-30 Bakugan Official Battle Field W Super DX Set *BTA-01 Bakugan Battlefield Lite *BTA-03 BakuThron DX *BTA-05 BakuTech Battle Field W Rise 4 Set *BTA-07 BakuTech Master Case *BTA-08 Super Five *BTA-09 Official Battlefield W STD *BTA-11 Gachi-Baku Timer *BTA-13 Storage BOX *BTA-15 DraThron *BTA-17 God 3 *BTA-22 Dragaon Legend Set Extension Card Packs *BOT-03d BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 1 *BOT-03e BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 2 *BOT-03g BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 3 *BTC-21 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 4 *BTC-23 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 5 *BTC-29 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 6 *BTC-35 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Chapter 7 *BTA-06 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Wing of Protection *BTA-10 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Best Selection *BTA-12 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Bind Generation *BTA-14 BakuTech Extension Card Pack Fire Dragon from Different Dimension *BTA-19 BakuTech Extension Card Pack BakuThron Promotional Exclusives *PROM-01: Aquos Gif Jinryu *PROM-02: Haos Sechs Tavanel Trivia Video thumb|300px|left References Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Merchandise Category:Bakugan (game) Category:BakuTech